


Truth

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Captivity, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Dynamics, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Threats of Death, Victim Blaming, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: “You tell me the truth and you walk out of here. It’s that simple.”Graves forces himself to take a shuddering breath, his chest aching, refusing to spill the tears pricking his eyes.  He glares at Grindelwald, jaw set. "And what truth is that?"Grindelwald smiles slowly, like butter spreading smoothly on toast. "That you love to be filled by your enemy."





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



> Written for Funkspiel from the prompt:  
> “You tell me the truth and you walk out of here. It’s that simple.”   
> Graves glares at Grindelwald, jaw set. "And what truth is that?"   
> Grindelwald smiles slowly, like butter spreading smoothly on toast. "That you love to be filled by your enemy."
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, newly cleaned up and edited to be posted here. Enjoy!

Graves wakes to a hand carding gently through his filthy hair.  The gentleness is a mockery; he knows what he will see when he opens his eyes.  Gellert Grindelwald, above him.

Today, Grindelwald is smiling.

“I have wonderful news,” he says, voice alight with glee.  Graves turns his head to the side.  He doesn’t want to know.  The last time Grindelwald came to him with  _ wonderful news _ he’d killed three no-majs.  The time before that, one of his aurors had been left in a coma.  Grindelwald loves the opportunity to gloat.  All Graves can do is deny him the satisfaction of reacting.  He refuses to be a willing audience.

“I’ve found the child.”

And just like that, Graves’ heart stalls.

“Do you know what that means?”

It means that Grindelwald will be unstoppable, he’ll destroy everything they’ve worked for, so many people are going to die - 

“It means you’re useless now.”  Grindelwald’s eyes crinkle around the corners as he grins.  

Graves has no idea what Grindelwald will do with him.  He’d invaded his mind and taken what he needed, rummaged through his thoughts to find everything from MACUSA’s emergency protocols to how Seraphina takes her coffee.  He’d invaded his body too, when he felt like it.

And now - now he has no use for Graves’ memories.  No use for Graves at all.

“I’m going to leave you here.”  Graves’ vision goes grey around the edges, he’s trembling on the cold stone floor.  “You’ll starve.  You’ll spend your final days alone, withering down to a husk until you quietly die.”

Every breath is a gasping wheeze.  He’s never going to see the sky again.  He’ll never see Seraphina or Theseus, all this time he kept himself alive by sheer force of will and now it’s for nothing, he’s going to die down here, alone, forgotten by everyone he ever knew.

“No,” he moans.  “No, no…”

“Or - or.”  Grindelwald places a finger over Graves’ lips, in some twisted mockery of consolation.  “You tell me the truth and you walk out of here. It’s that simple.” 

Graves forces himself to take a shuddering breath, his chest aching, refusing to spill the tears pricking his eyes.  He glares at Grindelwald, jaw set. "And what truth is that?" 

Grindelwald smiles slowly, like butter spreading smoothly on toast. "That you love to be filled by your enemy."

“No,” Graves says automatically, and Grindelwald tuts.  He has a dizzying moment of panic that he might have wasted the only chance he got, one unthinking  _ no _ and his soul will be left in this hell forever, before Grindelwald speaks again.

“Percy, darling.  What purpose does defiance serve you?  What purpose has it ever served?  You fought me so hard, and look at where we are now.  I’ve won.  Besides,” Grindelwald whispers, leaning close enough that his breath ghosts over Graves’ cheek.  “You  _ like _ it.  You like that you can fight and cry as much as you want and I’ll still hold you down.  You like that I can make you helpless and weak, that I take what I want, and you have to let me.  It turns you on.”

Graves stares up at him, horrified.

The first time Grindelwald raped him was when he truly understood that his body was not his own.  More than being locked in a cell, denied food, denied sleep, having his mind rifled through on a whim, even more than seeing another man wear his face with flawless ease.  The first time Grindelwald raped him some part of him stopped believing he could fight.  

He'd been stripped, spread open; he'd screamed as soon as he realized what was happening, his voice echoing off the stone walls of his prison, and Grindelwald had  _ laughed. _ His weight pressed down heavily on Graves’ back, keeping his weak, starved body in place.  Graves had felt his breath on the back of his neck, brushing his cheek, fast and hot and eager.  He had cursed and fought and struggled and failed.  To his shame, his body had gone limp and pliant when Grindelwald breached him.  His mind was numbed with the shock of another man inside him and he’d lay there and taken it, accepted Grindelwald’s release inside his body, and stayed unmoving with his cheek pressed to the cold stone and his pants around his knees long after Grindelwald cleaned himself up and left.

Thinking of it, and of each time after that, makes him struggle to remember whether he hates Grindelwald more, or himself.

He doesn’t remember what freedom felt like.  He doesn’t remember what it is to make choices.  To have a life.  He has nothing left except his own bitter determination to survive, even if he does not believe he will ever truly live again.  Even if he knows now how easily his life and his will can be taken from him.  He doesn’t want to play Grindelwald’s game, but what he wants hasn’t mattered in a long time.

There is only one thing which remains; he cannot die down here.

“I love it,” he grits out.

“Love what?”

“Being -”  Graves’ voice breaks.  “Being filled.  By you.”

“By your enemy,” Grindelwald corrects.

“By my enemy.”

“I don’t believe you.”  Grindelwald looks bored, disinterest written across his face.

“I love being filled,” Graves insists, an edge of panic in his voice.  “I love feeling you inside, knowing my enemy is - is taking me.  I love it so much, I do -”

“Describe how it feels,” Grindelwald demands, and Graves has no choice but to do so.

“It feels so good, having you stretch me open.  When you touch me, I - I feel warm -”

“Liar.”

The word is harsh, ugly, and Graves flinches.  He doesn’t know what Grindelwald wants.  Will every answer he gives be wrong, just so that in the end he can leave him after all?  Maybe he was always going to die here.

But Grindelwald waits, looking down at him, and Graves swallows.

Perhaps he really does want the truth.

“It makes me feel - it -”  He closes his eyes, trying to picture the New York streets, Theseus’ face, the sprawling countryside around the Graves manor, but the images don’t come.  “It makes me feel small.”

Above him, Grindelwald sucks in a breath.

“When you hold me down, I feel w - weak.  Helpless.  I feel like you own me,” he says, his voice a whisper as tears he can no longer contain slide down his cheeks.  “Like I’m not a person, and I c - can’t fight.  Like you control me, and I… I don’t matter at all.”

“And?” Grindelwald prompts, breathless.

“And I love it.”

And Grindelwald smiles again, his eyes glittering with sharp, cruel amusement.

“Beg for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com)!


End file.
